


Did he just say what I think he just said?

by RisingSun87



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: M/M, Moody Zach, Owen is bored, Owen uses cheesy pickup lines on Zach, Zach is bored, that's not a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun87/pseuds/RisingSun87
Summary: Rainy days always lead to boredom. Zach is bored, but worst of all Owen is bored. Owen gets really annoying when he is bored and Zach is the unfortunate victim of Owen's boredom. Though Owen has a good reason for being so annoying and it's not because he's bored.





	Did he just say what I think he just said?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Zach was so bored. He was beyond bored. He's so bored of being bored because being bored is so boring!....Holy crap is he bored.

Sighing for the hundredth time in under an hour, he sits up from his upside down position on the couch and looks out the window.

'It's still pouring....damn, why is it that whenever it rains here it rains like the sky has a personal vendetta against the island and is hell bent on destroying it in a flood?' Zach thinks as he shakes his head at the view. Turning away he looks around for Owen.

He's been far too quiet and that's making Zach nervous. With being cooped up inside all day he just knows Owen will snap from boredom, which will then result with Zach having a bitch fit.

Zach finds him on the other side of the room looking far to interested in the dirt under his nails. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he looks back out the window.

"I wanna live in your socks so I can be with you every step of the way."

'Did he just...' he slowly looks at Owen who is currently looking like he hadn't just said what Zach knows he just said.

"Ex...excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! I heard you! You said you want to live in my socks."

"You're hearing things Zach. Why would I say I want to live in you're socks?"

"I don't know! But you did..."

"Neeever said a thing."

"Right." Zach sighs again and lays on the couch and tries to amuse himself by creating pictures from the stains on the ceiling.

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"Are you serious Owen? If you're trying to be funny...it's not working." Narrowing his eyes at him had absolutely no effect on Owen's current innocent face.

"Again Zach...I think you're hearing things."

"The hell I am." He growled out.

Owen was mercifully quiet long enough for Zach to doze off in a light sleep. He was jerked awake as Owen annoyingly spoke up again.

"Do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

He sighed...again and turned his back to Owen. 'Maybe if I ignore him he'll shut up.'

"Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?"

'Just...ignore him. He's bored and when he's bored Owen gets so....damn annoying.'

"Is your nickname Chapstick? Because you're da balm!"

"Owen!" Zach shot up and grabbed the pillow from the couch and tossed it at Owen's face.

"If you're bored, go....read a book or something. Stop testing out how long it will take me before I tackle you to the floor and smother you..."

"With kisses?" 

"With a pillow."

"Hmm...I'd rather you smother me with kisses."

"Not gonna happen if you keep it up with the cheesy pickup lines."

"They work." Owen crossed his arms in protest.

"They're not working. Believe me. Not. Working." Zach jabs his finger in Owen's direction with each word. He then stands from the couch and gives a few stretches before heading into the kitchen.

"I beg to differ Zach." Owen stood up and followed him.

"Beg all you want Owen. Won't change a thing." He smirks as Owen leans on the entryway to the kitchen with a pout.

Turning around Zach starts to rummage around the fridge and freezer. "So what do you want for dinner? We don't really have much in the way of fresh food. Mostly frozen by the looks of it."

Walking up behind Zach, Owen leans over his shoulder to whisper into his ear. "I'm in the mood for pizza...a pizza you, that is."

"Owen!" Zach whips around only to see another innocent smile on Owen's face. Shoving him away Zach stomps to their bedroom.

"Zach wait! I'm sorry!" Running ahead of him Owen blocks his way to the bedroom. "I'm...I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Owen.." Zach sighed out.

"You just looked so bored and irritated today. I thought those pickup lines would cheer you up some. I thought you might find them funny and make you forget what a crappy day it is."

Zach shook his head and leaned against Owen's chest. "Well...they definitely made me forget about my boredom for a few minutes."

Owen smiled and wrapped his arms around Zach and snuggled his body closer.

"Hey Zach..."

"Hmm?"

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

Zach shoved away from Owen's chest and lightly smacked his arm with a exasperated smile. "God, you really make it impossible for me to stay mad at you."

"One of my many talents. What do you say to making some popcorn and watching some crap movies?"

"I say you've got yourself a date."

Smiling Owen led Zach back to the couch and sat him down. He then grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped it around Zach's shoulders before going back into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

After about twenty minutes into the first movie Owen let out a content sigh and curled his body more around Zach's.

"Owen?" 

"I didn't say anything! I swear, I'm really done with the pick..."

"I love you like a pig loves not being bacon."

**Author's Note:**

> Those lines are just awful. I had to do it lol I really did. It was just too funny. You can thank the lovely internet for those pickup lines. I tried to think of some but they were far worse than these and I didn't want to scare anyone away haha XD


End file.
